simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer
| image = File:Homer Menu.png | imagewidth = | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Homer Jay Simpson | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = N/A | Row 3 title = How to Unlock | Row 3 info = Immediately Unlocked | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 40 + 2 | Row 5 title = Premium Character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Limited Time? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Character Collection | Row 7 info = The Simpsons | Row 8 title = Voiced by | Row 8 info = Dan Castellaneta }} 's unused unlock message, found in the game files.}} is the primary character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is the default character that the player starts off with in the game, and does not need to be unlocked manually. About Jay Simpson, (born May 12, 1956) is the father of the Simpson Family. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Simpson works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is also the only son of Abe and Mona . Jobs * Requires completion of Gobble, Gobble, Toil and Trouble Pt. 1 from Thanksgiving 2015 Event. ** Requires completion of The Most Dangerous Game Pt. 5 from The Most Dangerous Game 2016 Event. If Bigclaw is unlocked the higher rewards are given. *** Requires completion of the Every Man's Dream Promotional. **** Requires completion of The Most Dangerous Game Pt. 6 from The Most Dangerous Game 2016 Event. * Replaced the regular 4 hour version with an 8 hour version during quest. Jobs Involved Barbarian * Drink Out of Enemy’s Skull - 60m * Chase Homer with an Axe - 8h Hugs Bunny * Battle Homer - 8h Kang * Probe Homer - 1d 12h Plopper * Enjoy a Tummy Rub - 12h Marge * Go for a Romantic Stroll - 5h Matt Groening * Attempt to Erase Homer - 24h Maude * Get Revenge on Homer - 8h Muscular Marge * Insist on Snuggle Time - 24h Stupid Sexy Flanders * Invade Homer’s Dreams - 4h * Loosen Up - 12h Suzanne the Witch * Cast Wicked Spells - 12h The Grumple * Fight Homer - 4h Blue-Haired Lawyer * Hatch Plans with Homer - 12h Football Nelson * '' Bully Homer - 4h'' Muscular Marge * “Defend” Homer - 8h * Instigate a Bar Snuggle - 24h Marge * Take Homer to the Opera - 4h Quotes Normal Quotes= |-|Other Quotes= Costumes * Barbarian Homer * Camera Hat Homer * Conductor Homer * Cool Homer * Cowboy Homer * Deep Space Homer * Fireman Homer * Holiday Homer * Ice Cream Man Homer * King-Size Homer * Mayan Homer * Mr. Plow * Ninja Homer * Number 908 * Pie Man * Referee Homer * Santa Homer * Strongman Homer * Sunday Morning Homer Trivia * If the player taps Homer 10 times after selecting him, they will receive the Jebediah Statue and 10 free Donuts. This will only work once. * Homer has the most permanent jobs with over 20, and he is the character with the most costumes of over 10. * Homer has the most different quotes, and also has the most faces in dialogues. * Homer is the only character who really speaks in cutscenes, since Dan Castellaneta is the only voice actor who recorded lines for the game. However, in the Winter 2015 Event, R.O.S.A also speaks in the The End of the Beginning questline cutscene. * He has the most amount of costumes, with 19. (also is the character with most premium costumes, with 10) * If you try to store Homer, the "Sorry, hoarder. Can't store this." will appear. Gallery File:Homer Unlock.png |Homer's unlock artwork. File:Homerart.png |Signed artwork of Homer. File:Level 4 Message.png |Homer's first level up message. File:81.jpeg |One of Homer's random level up messages. File:160.jpg|One of Homer's random level up messages. File:198.jpg|One of Homer's random level up messages. File:218.jpg|One of Homer's random level up messages. File:276.jpg|One of Homer's random level up messages. File:334.jpg|One of Homer's random level up messages. File:392.jpg|One of Homer's random level up messages. File:Simpsoncopiedimage.png |Homer walking around Springfield. File:Homerzombie.png |Homer as a zombie during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. File:Homersnowman.png |Homer making a snowman during the Christmas 2013 Event. File:Besharps.jpg |Homer performing with The Be Sharps. File:Homer.png |Homer's first words (in the Christmas 2012 event). File:Dhomerebris.jpg |Homer picking up Debris. File:HomerMypad.jpg |Homer playing on his myPad. File:HomerPool.jpg |Homer lounging in the pool. File:HomerIronic.jpg |Homer suffering ironic punishment. File:KangProbe.jpg |Homer being probed by Kang. File:HomerLeprechaun.jpg |Homer hunting Leprechauns during St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event. File:HomerBeer.jpg |Homer promoting the beer during the St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event. File:HomerEggs.jpg |Homer searching for Easter eggs. File:HomerGhostHeimlich.jpg |Ghost Homer Give Real Homer a Heimlich File:HomerSpittake.jpg|Homer doing a ten hour spittake. File:Homer in the show.png|Homer in the show. Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:Adults Category:Gluttons Category:Dimwits Category:Parents Category:Barflies (Character Group) Category:Bowlers Category:Babies Category:Be Sharps Category:The Simpsons Family Category:Sequel Squad Category:Non Premium Items Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Fatsos Category:Gentlemen Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Team Members Category:Wine Enthusiasts Category:Working Class Category:Level 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Moe's Regulars